Earth's Come Back
by mercurybubbles8
Summary: Things were quiet until Darien hit a girl. Now, along with this girl, something has come to take over Earth and a new scout is discovered!


Alright, this is my first Sailor Moon fic, so please  
  
be nice. This is set after Stars, but with none of the  
  
Stars. Only the cats, Darien, and all nine scouts.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Earth's Come Back  
  
A New Enemy and Warrior Appear  
  
A tall man in a cloak stands, looking at the planet  
  
Earth through a window. A woman with long hair walks  
  
next him. You can see neither of their faces. "Sir, you called me?"  
  
"Yes I did. You see that? That's the planet Earth,  
  
one of the greatest planets ever created and I want  
  
it. I've wanted it forever and it has taken me so long  
  
to finally get here. I want you to go down there and  
  
help with the conquest. I'll do most of the things and  
  
give you instructions on the way. Got it?" He puts his hand into a fist.  
  
"Yes sir." She turns away and walks. "Finally, I've  
  
returned."  
  
Darien speeds down the street in his red sports car, looking  
  
at the road and back to the clock. Ii reads 3:25. "Oh  
  
man, I gotta hurry if I want to meet Serena. She hates  
  
waiting." As he speeds, a woman with dirty brown hair,  
  
dirty and cut up face one eye swollen shut adn her lip jagged,  
  
in rags walks across the street.  
  
She sees a quarter on the ground and decides to bend  
  
down to get it. Meanwhile, Darien looks away from the  
  
clock only to see himself speeding toward the woman.  
  
He opens his eyes wider and starts to honk the horn.  
  
The woman looks up and freezes in horror. Darien tries  
  
to stop the car, but it's too late. HE hits the woman  
  
and she's knocked down to the ground. HE runs out of  
  
the car and goes next to the woman, slowly helping her  
  
up. "I'm so sorry miss. I was so busy and didn't see  
  
you. Are you okay?" The woman opens her eyes and looks  
  
into Darien's. "Those eyes. They seem so familiar."  
  
"Could it be?" She tries to move, but winces in pain.  
  
"I need to get you to a hospital."  
  
"No, I can't go there."  
  
"Well then, I'll take you to my place." He helps her  
  
up and puts her into the car.  
  
At the temple, the five scouts sit around their  
  
table and study for a huge exam. "Why can't I get any  
  
of these?" Lita sighs in frustration. Ami looks at her  
  
paper and takes a pencil.  
  
"You can't get them because you're mixing up all the  
  
formulas. Here." She starts to write on Lita's paper.  
  
"Oh. Now it seems simple enough." Serena looks at her  
  
watch and quickly gets up, grabbing her stuff.  
  
"What are you doing Serena?" Rei asks annoyed.  
  
"I'm getting ready for a date with Darien. I'll see  
  
you later." She runs out the door, leaving the four  
  
girls starring at the open door.  
  
"If only she put all that energy that she uses  
  
thinking about Darien into her school work, she could  
  
be smarter than Ami," Mina comments, returning to her  
  
studies.  
  
"Darien, I'm here! Let's go!" Serena screams as she  
  
enters Darien's apartment. She turns the corner to see  
  
a dirty looking lady sitting on the couch. The woman  
  
turns around to show a horribly disfigured face.  
  
Serena backs up. "Hey, what are you doing here? Are  
  
you a burglar? Get out of here!" She takes her purse  
  
and throws it at the woman. She drops her head and it  
  
lands on the floor. Darien then enters with a cup of  
  
tea and sees the purse on the floor, then sees Serena.  
  
"Serena, you're here."  
  
"Well yeah, but who is this ugly person sitting on  
  
your couch?" The woman hangs her head and tries to  
  
hide her face.  
  
"Serena, how could you be so rude? This is a guest of mine." He gives the cup of tea to the woman.  
  
"I'm sorry Darien, I was just surprised she was  
  
here."  
  
"If you want me to, I can leave," the woman  
  
whispers.  
  
"It's okay Rika. You can stay." He looks up at  
  
Serena. "You see, on the way home, I kind of hit her  
  
and she didn't want to go to the hospital, so I  
  
brought her here so I could make sure she was okay."  
  
"OH, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Is there anything I  
  
can do?"  
  
"I think everything's under control." Rika  
  
slowly takes a sip of the tea. Serena goes  
  
over to the couch and sits down. Darien goes back into the kitchen.  
  
"So your name is Rika?" Rika nods her head. "It's a  
  
very pretty name. Where do you live?"  
  
"On the streets, mostly by the pier."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that."  
  
"It's okay. Are you and Darien a couple?"  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
"Where were you gonna go to?"  
  
"We were going to go to the park. There's going to be  
  
a show there and he wants to see it. Lots of people  
  
are going to be there."  
  
"Lots of people?"  
  
"Yeah. Um. Do you mind if I turn on the television?"  
  
"Not at all." Serena turns the television on as Rika looks at her tea.  
  
At the park, dozens of people sit in front of the old wooden  
  
stage, waiting for the show to start. As the curtains  
  
open, a clown appears. It laughs for a few seconds happily, but then starts to laugh evilly as he grows fangs and a black cloud forms around him.  
  
He takes out a whip and throws it at a person. It wraps around and the person disappears. People start to scream and runaway.  
  
"This just in. It seems that a monster of some sort  
  
is attacking people in Hiroshi Park. NO one knows  
  
where this creature has come from, but we urge all  
  
people to stay inside as we keep you informed," the  
  
reporter says showing the monster making people  
  
disappear.  
  
"We gotta do something." Darien and Serena get up and  
  
turn toward Rika. "Rika, are you going to be okay  
  
here?"  
  
"Yeah, but why?"  
  
"We gotta go do something." Serena and Darien run out  
  
as Rika looks at them curiously.  
  
AS they arrive as Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo  
  
Mask, they see the four other scouts approach. "So I  
  
guess you guys heard it too," Serena says.  
  
"We sure did." They stop as they see people running  
  
past them and the monster approach.  
  
"Stop right there evil monster!" The monster stops  
  
and looks at them.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice."  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury."  
  
"I'm Sailor Mars."  
  
"Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
"And in the name of the moon, we will punish you!" they reply in unison.  
  
He starts to laugh and all the scouts stand there stunned. HE suddenly attacks them with the whip, but they quickly move away.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The monster quickly dodges  
  
the attack.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I'll get him." Mercury turns on her visor and  
  
scans the park. She suddenly sees something come out of the  
  
trees. "Sailor Moon, behind you!" She turns around to  
  
see the monster come toward her, but dodges. The  
  
monster lands and lets go a giant hula-hoop, enclosing  
  
the scouts and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Sailor Venus asks.  
  
"I don't know. I can't move," Jupiter says as she tries to struggle free.  
  
"Won't my master be happy when I bring him these 6  
  
people. They are full of energy."  
  
"Energy?" They all say. As the monster  
  
takes out its whip once more, a gold disc passes by and cuts it  
  
in half.  
  
"What was that?" Everyone follows the disc with their  
  
eyes and sees it go into a nearby tree, as a shadow of  
  
a person appears. It jumps down and appears to the  
  
scouts. It's a tall woman with long black hair, in a  
  
white and sliver scout outfit with light green  
  
ribbons, wearing a mask that covers her whole face and  
  
a crown of red roses on her head.  
  
"Who's that?" Sailor Moon asks.  
  
"I have no idea." Sailor Mars comments.  
  
"Who are you?" Tuxedo Mask asks.  
  
"I am Sailor Earth, guardian of this planet, and I  
  
won't let a butt ugly monster like yourself harm the  
  
people of the planet." She points  
  
"You'll pay for what you did to my whip."  
  
"And you'll pay for what you did to those people." She lifts her right hand into the air to show a little red bell shaped like a rose. It starts to ring adn soon a sword is formed with a long silver blade and a silver hilt with roses adn thorns adorning it.  
  
"Earth Final Judgment!" The sword just to build up energy, making it look like it's on fire. The new scout swings the blade from one side, to the other adn then straight at the monster, sending a wave of energy toward it. But before the monster can dodge, it hits him, sending a scream through the air as he is reduced to a pile of ashes. The ring around the scouts disappears and they are freed.  
  
"Wow, thanks for your help. I never knew there was a  
  
sailor scout of earth," Sailor Moon says.  
  
"No one knew until now," she answers, lowering her hand and making the sword disappear.  
  
"What will happen to those people the monster  
  
destroyed?" Mercury asks.  
  
"They won't return until the monsters' master is  
  
defeated."  
  
"Who is this master anyway?"  
  
"You will have to find out for yourself Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"What about you? Who are you? How do you know us?" Venus asks.  
  
"You'll also find that soon enough." She jumps up  
  
into the air and disappears.  
  
The dark figure from before looks out at planet Earth. "I can't believe that my monster was defeated. I'll just have to try harder. At least I got some energy. Good job."  
  
"Thank you sir." The woman stays in the shadow and bows.  
  
"Soon, my plans will come to life."  
  
Please review this. I don't even mind flames. Thanx!  
  
-Mercurybubbles8 


End file.
